


夢のないドリーマー(Dreamer without Dream)

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Depression, Dream Pack, Friendship, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Post-The Dream Thieves, ot18
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki alur mimpi yang berbeda di setiap malamnya. Cerita di dalam mimpi mereka ada yang sesuai keinginan dan berakhir bahagia. Tapi banyak cerita mimpi yang menjadi teror dalam tidur.Pernahkah mereka mengalami——mimpi yang dialami menjadi realita mereka?Atau yang terburuk—(Bagaimana jika seorang pemimpi tidak mempunyai mimpi?)..My First NCT fanfiction in AO3 (Chapter 3 updated). Warning inside.





	1. Fase 1: Pendahuluan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setiap orang memiliki alur mimpi yang berbeda di setiap malamnya. Cerita di dalam mimpi mereka ada yang sesuai keinginan dan berakhir bahagia. Tapi banyak cerita mimpi yang menjadi teror dalam tidur.
> 
> Pernahkah mereka mengalami—
> 
> —mimpi yang dialami menjadi realita mereka?
> 
> Atau yang terburuk—
> 
> (Bagaimana jika seorang pemimpi tidak mempunyai mimpi?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: 
> 
> Sumpah ya, saya grogi bikin fanfiksi NCT dengan ide yang masih mentah kayak gini. Gara-gara kepincut NCTmentary series yang ngebahas soal mimpi, saya jadi bikin fanfik ini.  
> Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di NCT. Semoga saya bisa berkontribusi baik di fandom NCT ini... 

_Setiap orang memiliki alur mimpi yang berbeda di setiap malamnya. Cerita di dalam mimpi mereka ada yang sesuai keinginan dan berakhir bahagia. Tapi banyak cerita mimpi yang menjadi teror dalam tidur._

_Pernahkah mereka mengalami—_

_—mimpi yang dialami menjadi realita mereka?_

_Atau yang terburuk—_

_(Bagaimana jika seorang pemimpi tidak mempunyai mimpi?)_

**.**

**.**

**NCT 2018 © SM Entertainment**

**Members of NCT 2018 are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**夢のないドリーマー** **(Dreamer without Dream) © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Out of Character (OOC) demi jalan cerita yang lancar jaya (buat Eka), alur loncat-loncat, Alternate Universe (AU), typo, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Taeyong mengerjap—berusaha mencerna kata-kata managernya. Telinganya jelas tidak salah dengar, tapi ia harus memastikannya kembali dengan bertanya,

“Aku… harus menangis  dan minta maaf, _Hyung_?”

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk. Setelah berita mengenai skandal penipuannya, Taeyong menerima banyak komentar menyakitkan—bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mati saja. Bukan hanya nama baiknya yang tercemar, tapi juga nasib manager-nya, bahkan perusahaan indie yang membesarkan namanya.  

“Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu—“

“Aku mohon, Taeyong... Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak pernah melakukan itu...” Manager kembali memohon kepada Taeyong, "tapi netizen akan semakin menjadi-jadi jika kau tidak meminta maaf."

Taeyong menunduk lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua orang tidak ingin berpura-pura. Ia sudah muak harus memasang topeng bahagia walau hatinya remuk redam. Apalagi ia harus meminta maaf untuk sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. 

Skandal adalah kata terlarang yang bisa menghancurkan hidup seorang artis. Apalagi skandal yang dialami oleh Lee Taeyong adalah skandal penipuan yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu. Seingatnya, ia sudah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman itu secara kekeluargaan dan pihak yang merasa dirugikan berjanji untuk mengubur rapat-rapat kasus kelam itu.

“Demi masa depanmu juga, Taeyong- _ie_ …”

Dengan berat hati, Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Besok ia akan dibenci dan membenci semua orang. Ia ingin lenyap dari permukaan bumi. Hari ini ia harus meminta maaf agar dirinya tidak lagi menghancurkan hidup orang lain.

Kamera menyoroti wajah tampan Taeyong. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu. Air mata meluncur mulus di pipi putih pucatnya saat ia mengucapkan kata sakral itu. Demi kebahagiaan orang lain _—_  

“… saya, Lee Tayeong ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan dan kebodohan saya di masa lalu.”

_—ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri._

**.**

**[Fase 1: Pendahuluan]**

**.**

Taeyong membuka pintu apartemen dengan kasar lalu membantingnya. Ia tidak peduli jika tetangga sebelahnya terganggu. Syukur-syukur jika ada orang yang sadar bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

_“TY, it’s you?”_

Taeyong menghela napas. Suara dengan nada khawatir itu menandakan bahwa ada penghuni selain dirinya.

“Kamu baru pulang, Youngho?” tanya Taeyong balik.

“Biar kutebak kenapa kamu membanting pintu,” pemuda tinggi menjulang bernama Youngho itu melipat tangan di depan dada,  “pasti karena managermu kan?”

Taeyong tidak menjawab, pandangannya dialihkan ke lantai. Youngho mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu dan mendengar suara terisak.

Youngho merengkuh tubuh Taeyong, lalu memeluknya. Dalam keadaan emosi yang tidak stabil, Taeyong biasa mencari sesuatu (atau seseorang) untuk bersandar melepaskan bebannya sejenak. Setidaknya pelukan seorang sahabat bisa meredamkan amarah seseorang.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja…”

Youngho mengelus punggung Taeyong—membuat laki-laki dalam pelukannya merasa tenang. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu bisa mendengar napas Taeyong yang mulai teratur. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membiarkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghapus air matanya.   

“Sudah baikan?”

Taeyong mengangguk lemah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah lantai. Ia malu terlihat rapuh di depan Youngho. Beruntung pemuda berkewarganegaraan Amerika itu tidak mengungkit keadaannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seo Youngho adalah pendengar yang baik. Taeyong bersyukur Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikan sahabat sebaik Youngho. Jam di dinding menunjukkan waktu dua belas malam, tapi ia masih duduk di samping Taeyong dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. 

“Netizen menyuruhku bunuh diri. Yah, memang aku dari dulu ingin bunuh diri."

Taeyong menghela napas. Kalimat sarkasme yang (seharusnya tidak boleh) diucapkan membuat Youngho terdiam. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu diam-diam punya kalimat lain untuk membalasnya. 

"Sebelum netizen menyuruhmu bunuh diri, kamu juga sudah mengalami depresi. Jadi harus ada yang diganti."

"Jadi maksudmu... aku harus ganti psikiater?" tanya Taeyong ragu. 

Youngho tersenyum simpul sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Seperti itu." 

“Sejak kapan kamu punya kenalan psikiater?”

“Aku nggak mau ngeliat kamu terus-terusan kayak gini.”

“Aku juga udah capek gonta-ganti psikiater, resep obat, sama psikoterapi setiap minggu…”

 Youngho meraih ponsel pintarnya. Ia menunjukkan _shared location_ yang dikirimkan via line oleh teman dekatnya. Ia menunjukkan foto sebuah klinik kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka berdua. 

“Kemarin Taeil- _hyung_ memberiku alamat psikiater baru. Kebetulan banget tempatnya dekat sini.”

 “Besok kamu cuti?”

“Ada _midnight job_ sih. Bisa kok kalau nganterin kamu ke sana.”

“Nggak usah repot-repot.” tolak Taeyong.

Youngho menahan tawanya. “Yakin nggak mau ditemenin?”

“Yah kalau mau nemenin nggak apa-apa.  Asal nggak ngerepotin kamunya…”

Youngho terkikik lalu kabur ke dalam kamarnya di belakang; sebelum Taeyong meninju punggung lebarnya. Taeyong urung mengejar Youngho karena kakinya pasti kalah mengejar Youngho yang kakinya lebih panjang darinya.   

“Hoi! Seo Youngho! Kan kamu yang maksa mau ikut!”

Tidak ada sahutan dari Youngho dari kamar. Taeyong beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar tidurnya. Saat melihat meja nakas, mata coklatnya menatap sebuah bingkai yang sengaja ditidurkan. Foto yang berada di bingkai itu adalah teman lamanya— 

_'Bagaimana kabarnya Yuta saat ini?'_

_—yang berjanji tidak akan kembali padanya sampai ia berubah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang latihan tari di NCT Entertainment tidak pernah sepi dengan alunan musik, hentakan kaki dan suara-suara mengobrol di sela istirahat. Bahkan saat malam pukul sepuluh malam, lampu ruang latihan tari masih menyala untuk menerangi gerakan tari seorang laki-laki. Lima menit kemudian, ia baru berhenti dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. 

_‘Mimpi bisa diubah menjadi kenyataan.’_

Senyum pemuda itu mengembang saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang terbingkai di dekan papan jadwal latihan menari. Rasa lelahnya tergantikan oleh semangat untuk optimis di hari esok.

“Nakamoto Yuta, ya?”

Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dihadapannya, seorang pemuda berwajah Asia menatapnya dengan mata berbinar antusias. Seingatnya, ia tidak melihat orang itu di dalam ruang latihan tari. Apa karena ia terlalu serius latihan menari?

“Apa kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya?” tanya Yuta balik. 

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng. “Belum kok. Aku _newbie_ di sini.”

“Ada perlu apa?”

“Cuma mau menyapa Yuta- _hyung_!”

Yuta mengernyitkan dahi, lalu memberikan jawaban, “Oh.”.  Seumur hidupnya bertemu dengan orang asing, baru kali ini ia mendengar alasan seabsurd itu.

“Siapa namamu?”

“Nanti _Hyung_ bakalan tau kok. Sekarang panggil aja aku Ten.”

Pemuda berlogat thai kental itu tersenyum lebar, lalu melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan, “Aku pergi dulu ya, Yuta- _hyung_! Sampai ketemu lagi besok!”

Yuta menatap punggung pemuda berdarah Thailand itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya NCT Entertainment sudah mulai frustasi mencari bibit terbaik sampai harus menerima _rookie_ seperti pemuda aneh itu.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuta berjalan keluar dari gedung NCT Entertainment. Ia butuh udara segar setelah tiga jam latihan tanpa henti. Angin malam mulai menggelitik badannya. Ia merapatkan jaket hitamnya dan mengenakan _hoodie_ di kepalanya. 

Yuta menghentikan langkahnya. Didepannya, seorang pemuda tengah menoleh kanan kiri kebingungan. Hasrat pahlawan kesiangan khas Nakamoto Yuta membuatnya mendekati pemuda itu. 

Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk saat Yuta mendekatinya. “Maaf, apa anda tahu arah gedung NCT Entertainment?” tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea terbata-bata.

“Bareng aku saja. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana.”

Dengan spontan, Yuta menggandeng tangan pemuda berdarah Tionghoa itu kembali ke gedung NCT Entertainment. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu nampak rikuh tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Yuta. Namun ia tidak bisa menepis tangan pemuda berdarah Jepang itu.   

Yuta membuka pembicaraan. “Siapa namamu?”  tanyanya.

Pemuda China itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Yuta, lalu menjawab pelan. “Dong Sicheng.”

“Nakamoto Yuta. Panggil saja Yuta.” balas Yuta percaya diri.

“Jadi kamu orang Jepang?” tanya pemuda  itu antusias.

Yuta mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki dari China disampingnya itu begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Ia akan mengingat nama Dong Sicheng, kalau perlu ia bisa memberikan nama panggilan akrab untuk pemuda China itu.

“Hei, kamu belum kasih tau panggilanmu! Nanti kalau aku panggil kamu Sicheng malah nggak nengok!”

“Aku… dipanggil Winwin...” jawab Winwin terbata-bata.

“Oke, Winwin. Nanti aku ajarkan bahasa Korea dan Jepang untukmu!”

Yuta menepuk bahu Winwin. Yang ditepuk bahunya mengangguk bersemangat.

Mereka berdua sampai di lobi utama gedung NCT Entertainment. Yuta mengantarkan Winwin ke meja informasi dan registrasi; yang sayangnya tidak ada petugas kecuali seorang petugas keamanan. Mereka diminta menunggu lima menit sampai sepuluh menit di bangku tunggu. 

"Yuta-hyung, aku bisa menunggu sendiri."

"Oh jadi kamu mau ngusir aku?"

Air muka Winwin terlihat panik. Yuta tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Winwin. "Bercanda kok. Kalau butuh bantuanku, temui aku di ruang latihan beratap langit biru.”

"Terima kasih, Yuta- _hyung_!" katanya sambil membungkuk hormat. 

Yuta melambaikan tangan ke Winwin. Ia berjalan ke lantai atas untuk kembali ke ruang latihan tari. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melihat jam pukul setengah sebelas malam di layar ponselnya dan menyadari hal ganjil yang baru saja terjadi. 

_'Buat apa dia daftar ke NCT Entertainment semalam ini?'_

**#**

**.**

**#**

_Taeyong membuka matanya. Ia berada di dalam rumah tua yang terlihat kusam, berdebu, gelap dan tidak terurus. Ia sudah hapal seluk beluk rumah tua itu, jadi ia membiarkan kakinya membawa dirinya menuju satu kamar yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang yang dirindukannya._  

_“Yuta?”_

_Taeyong berlari mengejar pemuda itu melewati lorong yang panjang dan gelap. Pemuda itu terus berlari dan tak menoleh sekalipun ke belakang._

_“Kenapa kamu lari?”_

_“Aku nggak tega liat kamu begitu terus, Taeyong!” balas Yuta._

_“Tapi kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa salahku?”_

_Yuta menghentikan langkahnya. Taeyong ingin berlari untuk menangkap pemuda didepannya, namun kakinya tetap bergeming._

_“Kamu nggak salah, Taeyong,”  Yuta tersenyum tipis, lalu menjentikkan jarinya,_

_“—tapi pikiran kita memang sudah nggak sejalan lagi.”_

_Tiba-tiba lantai yang dipijaki Taeyong bergetar hebat. Kedua mata cokelatnya membelalak saat melihat lantai yang dipijaki Yuta terbelah dan menelan tubuh Yuta. Ia berusaha menyusul, namun hanya nama Yuta yang ia teriakkan sampai di alam sadarnya._

**#**

**.**

**#**

“Ada apa, Yong- _ie_?”

Taeyong merutuki dirinya yang berteriak terlalu keras hingga membangunkan Youngho. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membuka pintu kamar Taeyong, lalu menyalakan lampu kamar dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Taeyong.  

“Youngho...” pinta Taeyong lemah. "maaf membuatmu terbangun." 

Youngho mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Taeyong. “Dia muncul lagi?” tanyanya.

“Yuta…” Taeyong meremas tangan Youngho,  “dia benar-benar menghilang…”

Youngho menghela napas. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas meja nakas, lalu menyodorkan gelas itu ke Taeyong. 

“Minum dulu, habis ini kamu tidur lagi.” katanya sambil mengelus punggung Taeyong.

“Aku nggak yakin bisa tidur setelah mimpi tadi—“

“Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lee Taeyong. Percaya padaku.”

Taeyong ingin menyela kalimat pamungkas yang selalu diucapkan oleh Youngho itu. Tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah lelah Youngho. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Taeyong menyuruh Youngho kembali ke kamarnya. Ia berbaring dan berusaha memejamkan matanya,

_—tapi tubuhnya tetap terjaga hingga tiga jam berikutnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taeyong tahu kalau Youngho selalu menepati janjinya. Perjalanan lima belas menit dari apartemen ke tempat terapi akan terasa seperti seharian penuh jika ia pergi sendirian. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang remuk redam akibat kurang tidur.   

Taeyong tidak mau mengecewakan sahabat terbaiknya. Ia menyerobot tangan Youngho yang meraih gagang pintu masuk, lalu mendorong pintu itu. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam klinik psikiatri itu dan mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

“Selamat pagi. Selamat datang di—“ kalimat sapaan itu terpotong,  diganti dengan suara tertahan dan mata membelalak Taeyong dan orang didepannya itu.

“Jaehyun?”

“Taeyong- _hyung_?”

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note  
> 1\. Semua karakter di fanfiksi ini umurnya sesuai dengan latar waktu tahun 2018.  
> 2\. Nama-nama tokoh di deskripsi cerita bakal diupdate saat chapter baru diupdate. Tenang aja, bakalan ada Doyoung, Lucas dkk di sini. #Apadah
> 
> FAQ  
> 1\. Karakter di fanfic ini OT18 kah?  
> Tergantung alurnya sih. Walaupun saya jadi terlihat terlalu ambisius kalau 18 butir gandum utuh itu ditampilin semua. Saya usahakan semuanya bisa tampil di sini sebaik mungkin… TT__TT  
> 2\. Konsepnya mirip sama Luziden Traumen ya. Sama-sama ngebahas mimpi.  
> Sekilas mirip karena sama-sama bertema mimpi. Tapi dari segi gaya penulisan sama eksekusi idenya udah beda banget. Ide di Luziden Traumen lebih berat jika dibandingkan dengan fanfik ini. Ya… itung-itung pemanasan karena udah lama nggak buat fanfik.  
> 3\. Ada hubungan apa Yuta sama Taeyong di sini?  
> Pasutri yang lagi LDR-an (mulai ngawur) *ditabok*  
> 4\. Author-nya shipper JohnTae ya?  
> Lebih tepatnya, saya shipper AllMembersNCT/Taeyong a.k.a Uke!Taeyong #WOI #liatgenredong  
> 5\. Kapan ngelarin Luziden Traumen? Udah setahun lho~  
> INI GUE GEBLEK BANGET BIKIN FAQ. SALAH LAPAK,OI! (mulai gila)  
> MASIH DALAM PENGETIKAN HUHUHU~ SILAKAN BASH SAYA~ TT__TT


	2. Fase 2: Kehilangan Mimpi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setiap orang memiliki alur mimpi yang berbeda di setiap malamnya. Bahkan warna latar mimpi setiap orang tidaklah sama. Menurut para ahli mimpi, lima warna latar mimpi terbagi berdasarkan keistimewaan pemimpinya. 
> 
> Pertama, mimpi berlatar gelap atau mayoritas hitam. Kedua, mimpi dengan pencahayaan terlalu terang dengan dominasi warna panas. Ketiga, mimpi berlatar hitam, putih, dan kelabu. Keempat, mimpi berlatar jutaan warna namun pudar dan berbayang.
> 
> Mimpi paling istimewa adalah mimpi dengan jutaan warna yang terlihat jelas, bahkan terasa seperti di alam sadar.
> 
> —namun sayangnya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyadarinya.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> [Semuanya m e l a m b a t
> 
> Mimpi menghilang begitu c e p a t
> 
> Mata terbuka dan m e l i h a t
> 
> Seluruhnya membaur tanpa s e k a t ]

_Setiap orang memiliki alur mimpi yang berbeda di setiap malamnya. Bahkan warna latar mimpi setiap orang tidaklah sama. Menurut para ahli mimpi, lima warna latar mimpi terbagi berdasarkan keistimewaan pemimpinya._

_Pertama, mimpi berlatar gelap atau mayoritas hitam. Kedua, mimpi dengan pencahayaan terlalu terang dengan dominasi warna panas. Ketiga, mimpi berlatar hitam, putih, dan kelabu. Keempat, mimpi berlatar jutaan warna namun pudar dan berbayang._

_Mimpi paling istimewa adalah mimpi dengan jutaan warna yang terlihat jelas, bahkan terasa seperti di alam sadar._

_—namun sayangnya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyadarinya._

**.**

**.**

_[Semuanya m e l a m b a t_

_Mimpi menghilang begitu c e p a t_

_Mata terbuka dan m e l i h a t_

_Seluruhnya membaur tanpa s e k a t ]_

**.**

**.**

**NCT 2018 © SM Entertainment**

**Members of NCT 2018 are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**夢のないドリーマー** **(Dreamer without Dream) © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Out of Character (OOC) demi jalan cerita yang lancar jaya (buat Eka), alur cerita loncat-loncat, Alternate Universe (AU), typo, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

“Jaehyun?”

“Taeyong- _hyung_?” Pemuda yang dipanggil Jaehyun itu mengerjapkan mata—seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, “Ada apa _Hyung_ datang kemari? Kenapa cuma sendirian—”

“Ehem.”

Deheman dan tatapan membunuh milik Seo Youngho memotong kalimat Jaehyun tanpa ampun. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menoleh ke arah Youngho sambil menahan tawanya.

“Oh, ternyata ada Johnny- _hyung_ … maaf ya…” Jaehyun cekikikan melihat air muka Youngho mengeruh. Ia tahu pemuda berkewarganegaraan Amerika Serikat itu paling tidak suka diabaikan—dan dipanggil dengan nama panggilannya selama di Amerika sebagai olok-olok.   

“Maaf deh kalau aku jadi orang ketiga di antara kamu sama Taeyong.” balas Youngho masam. Tawa Jaehyun makin kencang.

Taeyong geleng-geleng kepala. Kedua sahabatnya yang tampan dan tinggi ini sama-sama gila dan absurd—dan membuatnya malu.  Yang satu (suka pura-pura) bawa perasaan, dan yang muda senang meledek.

“Udah kalian berdua jangan adu mulut. Kayak anak kecil aja.” sungut Taeyong.

Youngho berdehem lagi; raut wajahnya mulai serius. “Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?” tanyanya pada Jaehyun.

“Bibiku pemilik klinik psikiatri ini. Kalau aku lagi nggak ada kelas atau jadwal siaran, aku biasa membantu beliau di sini.”

“Woojae- _ya_ , ada pasien kah? Suruh masuk saja ke sini!”

Suara wanita di dalam ruang periksa membuat obrolan mereka bertiga terhenti. Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong, lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang konsultasi. Youngho duduk di ruang tunggu dengan tangan bersedekap, lalu berdoa dalam hati,

 _—Semoga psikiater itu bisa memahami Taeyong._

**.**

**[Fase 2: Kehilangan Mimpi]**

**.**

Jaehyun keluar dari ruang konsultasi, lalu duduk di samping Youngho. Kedua pemuda itu sempat terdiam beberapa menit, sampai pemuda berambut cokelat tua menatap Youngho dan melemparkan pertanyaan agar kekakuan di antara mereka mencair. 

“Jadi Hyung yang ngusulin Taeyong- _hyung_ konsul di sini?”

Youngho mengangguk sekali, “Sebenarnya alumni kampusku yang merekomendasikan tempat ini karena dekat dengan apartemen kami.”

Jaehyun hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. Kedua mata cokelat gelapnya melirik ke lantai keramik putih, lalu bibirnya melontarkan pertanyaan serius.  

“Bagaimana keadaan psikis Taeyong-hyung? Apa makin memburuk?”

Youngho menghela napas; menceritakan keadaan Taeyong menjadi beban berat baginya. “Minggu lalu, aku memergokinya mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau dapur—”

Jaehyun mendengus kasar sambil mengepalkan kuat-kuat tangan kanannya.  “Gara-gara si Brengsek itu! Kalau aja dia nggak ninggalin Taeyong-hyung—”

“Apa kamu tau kenapa Yuta meninggalkan Taeyong?” tanya Youngho.

Kedua mata Jaehyun membulat, “Kukira Taeyong-hyung sudah cerita padamu!”

Youngho menggeleng. “Taeyong cuma pernah cerita sebelum aku jadi  _roommate_ -nya, Yuta yang jadi roommate-nya. Aku tanya lebih lanjut, tapi dia malah nangis—tentu aja aku nggak tega nanyain itu ke dia.”

“Berarti sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu ya?” Jaehyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Youngho, “harusnya dia bisa _move on_ dong! Apa Johnny-hyung yang gak becus jadi _roommate_ —“

“Oh, jadi aku yang nggak becus ya...” Youngho menyeringai panjang; lengannya siap untuk mencekal leher Jaehyun, “Biar gini-gini, aku ambil kuliah di jurusan psikologi tau!”

Jaehyun berkelit dari cekalan tangan Youngho sembari mengibaskan tangannya—isyarat agar Youngho menghentikan ocehannya. 

“Dulu mereka berdua sempet ngerjain  _project_  indie. Tapi mendadak dia menghilang nggak tahu kemana. Bahkan nggak ninggalin surat atau salam perpisahan!”

“Taeyong-hyung kecewa banget sampai depresi seperti itu karena dulu dia ”

“Sekarang kondisi Taeyong  makin parah akibat skandal _scammer_.” lanjut Youngho. “Apa kamu pernah coba menghubungi Yuta?”

“Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi si Brengsek itu, tapi nomornya tidak aktif.”

“Sampai hilang kontak juga?” Youngho terkesiap.  “Kamu tahu dia di mana sekarang?”

Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. “Dari gosip yang beredar, dia jadi salah satu trainee di NCT Entertainment. “

“Apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak bakal biarin taeyong-hyung ketemu sama Yuta—“

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terhenti saat Taeyong keluar dari ruang konsultasi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Youngho dan Jaehyun bergantian. Ia tahu kedua pemuda itu menunggu 

“Aku akan coba konsultasi di sini seminggu sekali.” kata Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. “Terima kasih. Kami selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Hyung.”  

Senyuman dan kata-kata tidak cukup untuk menjadi pegangan Lee Taeyong. Ia memegang tangan kanan pemuda berkulit putih susu itu, lalu menggenggam dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua iris cokelat gelapnya menatap intens kedua mata pemuda dihadapannya itu.

“Janji padaku, Jaehyun. Kamu nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku datang konsultasi ke sini.”

Senyum Jaehyun melebar hingga lesung pipinya muncul tanpa malu-malu. Kedua tangannya kini balik menggenggam tangan Taeyong.  “Aku pegang janjiku.” 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul dua belas siang adalah waktu bagi orang-orang untuk makan siang dan beristirahat. Namun artis remaja NCT DREAM masih berada di ruang latihan mereka. Ada satu orang yang masih gigih meminta teman-temannya untuk berlatih koreografi sekali lagi. 

Lantunan musik _dubstep_  masih berdentam. Suara mengeluh makin berdengung dari mulut remaja-remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu. 

Seorang remaja berambut pirang ikal berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan semangat—memberikan aba-aba kepada kelima remaja yang duduk bersandar di dinding. Remaja yang masih semangat itu adalah Mark Lee—sebagai leader unofficial karena dia yang paling tua di ruangan.  

“Ayo semuanya! Kita latihan sekali lagi!”

“Aku capek, Mark- _hyung_ … Latihannya setelah kita istirahat siang ya...” rajuk Renjun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak remaja berambut merah kecoklatan.

“Kamu bukan capek tapi emang dasarnya males, Injun!” balas remaja berambut merah itu sambil mendorong kepala Renjun.

“Hoi, Haechan! Jangan ganti namaku seenaknya dong!” seru Renjun kesal.

“Aku capek juga! Badanku berasa rontok semua!” teriak remaja berambut pirang bertubuh mungil.  

“Haduh, Chenle- _hyung_  berisik sekali sih!” dumel Jisung sambil mendorong tubuh Chenle.

Remaja termuda atau _maknae_ itu tidak peduli lagi dengan etika ‘menghormati yang lebih tua’. Salahkan Chenle yang tadi berteriak dekat telinganya. Jisung tidak mau telinganya yang sensitif ini tuli mendadak akibat teriakan ultrasonik si lumba-lumba Zhong Chenle.

Mark geleng-geleng kepala. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengucapkan kalimat pamungkasnya, “Kali ini latihan yang terakhir. Habis ini, kalian bisa bebas melakukan apa saja!”

Seruannya dianggap angin lalu. Jeno menepuk pundak Mark. “Semoga kamu nggak cepat gila ya, Hyung.” ujarnya simpatik.

“Jangan sok perhatian deh.” sinis Jaemin sambil meleletkan lidah pada Jeno. Yang diledek malah tertawa hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

“Kayaknya kamu nggak senang aku perhatian sama Mark-hyung ya…” goda Jeno sambil mengelus dagu Jaemin.

Jaemin melengos—suara Jeno dianggap angin lalu, “Tadi kayak ada yang ngomong ya, Jun?” tanyanya sambil merapat ke Renjun.

“Iya, suaranya kayak Lee Jeno ya.”

Jeno hanya tertawa mendengar ledekan jaemin dan Renjun. Ketiga remaja itu malah saling beradu ledekan. Beruntung Mark bisa menahan dirinya.    

Sebagai member tertua dan secara tidak langsung mengemban amanah sebagai  _leader_ —walaupun bukan  _leader official_  DREAM, Mark sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib dari member sekaligus adik-adiknya itu.

“Oke, sekarang waktu latihan siang yang tersisa  tinggal lima menit lagi,” Mark bertepuk tangan keras—menyuruh teman-temannya untuk kembali latihan, ”aku hitung sampai tiga, kalian semua harus siap.”

Seruan "Huu~" menggema di ruang latihan koreografi. Mark pura-pura tuli lalu memulai hitungannya,

“Satu…”

“Dua…”

“Ti—“

"Mark, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Manager Dream masuk ke dalam ruang latihan lalu mendekati Mark. Pemuda berkewarganegaraan Kanada itu menggaruk kepalanya gusar.

"Bilang padanya aku akan menemuinya lima menit lagi!"

"Sudah kubilang, tapi dia ngotot mau ketemu denganmu sekarang!" 

Mark mendengus kesal, lalu keluar dari ruang latihan. Keenam bocah itu pasti bersorak saat dirinya keluar latihan. Awas saja nanti kalau koreografi mereka jelek lagi!   

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manager Kim meninggalkan Mark dengan seorang pemuda yang berwajah oriental. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat dirinya. Tanpa ragu, ia melempar pertanyaan lebih dulu kepada dirinya. 

“Namamu Mark Lee ya?”

Mark memicingkan matanya. Pemuda berdarah Thailand di depannya lebih pendek darinya, tapi dari auranya terlihat bahwa ia lebih tua darinya. Konon orang Asia Tenggara terkenal awet muda.    

“Maaf, apa kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya?” tanya Mark.

“Oh, kayaknya kamu udah lupa siapa aku,” Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, “nama asliku terlalu panjang, panggil aja Ten.”

Mark balas menjabat tangan Ten dengan alis naik sebelah. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki teman atau kenalan bernama Ten. 

“Kamu pernah nggak kehilangan mimpi?”

Mulut Mark menganga lebar. Baru kali ini ia disodorkan pertanyaan absurd dari orang asing. Bahkan pertanyaan itu lebih absurd dibandingkan Haechan menjadi lebih cantik dibandingkan Yoona SNSD. 

“Hah? Kehilangan mimpi? Kayak gimana?” tanya Mark—memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar.

“Pernah nggak kamu bermimpi tapi mimpi yang seharusnya terjadi bukan itu?”

Mark menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. “Memangnya sejak kapan mimpi bisa dikendalikan?”

“Ternyata kamu nggak sadar dengan kemampuanmu sendiri ya,” Ten tersenyum kecut.  “padahal aku berharap kamu bakal lebih tau kemampuanmu…”

Mark menggeleng pelan. “Maaf, tapi saya benar-benar nggak paham dengan maksud anda.”

“Nanti kalau kita ketemu lagi, aku akan menjelaskannya,”  Ten tersenyum simpul, menepuk pundak Mark, lalu melambaikan tangannya, “dah, Mark Lee! Sampai ketemu lagi!”

_‘Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang aneh ya?’_

Sepertinya hari ini Mark begitu lelah, hingga tidak mendengarkan Haechan yang memanggilnya berulang kali. Ia berharap hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang aneh yang menghabiskan lima menit berharganya untuk pertanyaan aneh bin absurd.   

_—Tanpa sadar, ia mengabaikan hati kecilnya yang terusik dengan pertanyan absurd pemuda itu._

.

.

.

Latihan koreografi sore sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Keenam member DREAM lainnya satu per satu meninggalkan ruang latihan dan meninggalkan leader mereka sendirian. 

Mark terbiasa duduk sendirian di ruang koreografi Dream sembari mencatat lirik lagu yang terlintas di dalam otaknya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, sifat pekerja kerasnya mulai memaksa dirinya berlatih koreografi lagi, sampai tubuhnya bersandar di dinding, lalu beringsut ke lantai sambil menatap langit-langit.

Mimpi Mark Lee mulanya hanya sebatas menjadi terkenal. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mimpinya mulai beragam. Prioritasnya saat ini tetap NCTDREAM. Bersama keenam rekan kerja sekaligus adik-adiknya, ia sudah mewujudkan sebagian besar mimpinya. 

_—tapi tetap saja masih ada yang kurang._

Pada hari ini, seseorang bernama Ten menanyakan padanya bagaimana rasanya kehilangan mimpi. Jangankan kehilangan,  mimpi semalam saja tidak pernah terekam sedetik pun di dalam otaknya.

_‘Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan mimpi?’_

Hampir semua member DREAM pernah curhat pada Mark soal mimpi mereka, kecuali  Jeno—ia memang tidak mau membagi ruang privasinya. Dari semua curhatan member DREAM itu, tidak ada satu pun yang pernah mengalami kehilangan mimpi.

Mark memejamkan matanya. Ia merenungkan pertanyaan Ten sembari memutar memori dalam otaknya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia bersikukuh tidak mengenal Ten, ia pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu sebelumnya.

_'Aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuta menguap lebar. Semalam ia hanya tidur tiga jam. Itu pun berakhir dengan mimpi lucid yang menggantung. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, padahal ia baru berlatih koreografi selama tiga jam.

Yuta keluar sebentar dari ruang koreografi NCT Rookies. Mata tajamnya bersorak saat melihat punggung lebar pemuda berambut pirang yang ditemuinya semalam. 

“Winwin!”

 Pemuda yang dipanggil Winwin itu menoleh.

“Semalam kamu pergi ke bagian mana?”

“Resepsionis, tapi nggak ada siapa-siapa di sana.” jawab Winwin polos.

Yuta melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Ya jelas nggak ada siapa-siapa! Mana ada orang yang jaga di jam setengah sebelas malam!” omelnya.

Winwin tertawa renyah—ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Yuta.  Tawa menyenangkan itu mau tak mau memancing pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu ikut tertawa.

“Jadi kamu resmi jadi _trainee_ di sini?”

Winwin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Yuta bersorak sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

“Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku panggil kamu Yuta-senpai ya.”

Yuta menggeleng cepat. “Nggak usah. Panggil aja _Hyung_ —“

“Onii- _chan_ gimana?”

Wajah Yuta mengernyit jijik. “Norak! Panggil _Hyung_  aja!”  

Yuta menatap Winwin sambil memamerkan seringai panjang. “Oh, jadi kamu mau aku panggil Sicheng?”

“Jangan! Hanya keluargaku yang boleh memanggil begitu!” rajuk Winwin.

“Ya udah, kita ke kantin bawah aja. Kamu lapar kan?”

Ajakan ke kantin tentu saja membuat Winwin bersemangat. Yuta mengamit tangan Winwin, lalu mengajak pemuda berambut coklat itu ke eskalator bawah.  

**.**

**.**

**.**

_“Moon Taeil adalah seorang konselor muda yang beruntung memiliki teman seperti Kim Doyoung.”_

Taeil terkikik dalam hati. Dulu pemuda berambut hitam legam itu masih bertanya-tanya sejenius apakah Kim Doyoung sampai hampir semua rekan kerjanya memujinya segencar itu. Setelah ia mengenal pemuda bermarga Kim itu, ia mengakuinya tanpa ragu.  

Sosok yang duduk di depan Taeil saat ini adalah Kim Doyoung; seorang psikiater muda berbakat yang baru dua bulan bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul. Taeil bertemu dengannya sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu. Walaupun Taeil maupun Doyoung belum menganggap satu sama lain sebagai sahabat, tapi mereka berdua punya kesamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama suka berpetualang di mimpi lucid mereka. Kesamaan yang unik itu mempertemukan dan mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Seperti saat ini, Doyoung meminta Taeil untuk bertemu di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari kantor mereka berdua pulang dari kantor. Kebetulan mereka berdua bisa pulang saat matahari belum tenggelam di ufuk barat—suatu kesempatan yang langka bagi orang-orang seperti mereka.    

“Doyoung- _ssi—_ ”

"Taeil- _hyung_ masih kaku aja!" decak Doyoung sambil bertopang dagu. 

"Kamu ngapain manggil aku ke sini?" tanya Taeil tanpa basa-basi. 

“Aku mau ngasih ini ke _Hyung_.”

Doyoung menyodorkan buku tebal ke Taeil. Tadinya ia berprasangka baik buku itu adalah novel terjemahan. Sayangnya, itu hanya utopia. Judul buku _'Exploring the World of Lucid Dream'_ jelas bukan termasuk dalam kategori buku fiksi fantasi.   

“Buku tentang Lucid Dream lagi?” tanya Taeil sambil menatap ragu Doyoung. 

Doyoung mengangguk. “Kalau ada waktu, baca aja.”

Taeil ingin menolak—keseringan membaca buku tebal membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi ia tidak enak dengan Doyoung yang sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan buku itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menerima buku itu dan memasukkannya dalam tas punggungnya.

_‘Sabar ya punggungku. Nanti aku kasih kamu relief patch malam nanti.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taeil melirik jam tangannya sambil bersiul. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berjalan meninggalkan halte bus. Perjalananan dari halte menuju apartemennya sekitar sepuluh menit mulai terasa sedikit menyakitkan, terutama punggungnya yang mulai pegal karena ditambah beban buku pinjaman dari Doyoung. Untuk mengalihkan rasa pegalnya, ia mulai bersenandung _—_

 _—lalu ditabrak seseorang hingga ia duduk terjatuh._     

“Maaf! Aku tidak lihat jalan!” seru si penabrak. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membantu Taeil berdiri.

Taeil menenangkan pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi itu. “Nggak apa-apa. Kamu sendiri gimana?” tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

Bukannya tenang, pemuda itu malah membungkuk, lalu berucap,  “Ah, maaf! Aku harus buru-buru! Permisi!” sambil lari meninggalkan Taeil. 

Taeil melihat sebuah notes kecil cover kuning jatuh di dekat kakinya. Ia mengambil notes itu, lalu membuka halamannya yang bertuliskan hangul dan hanyu mandarin yang berantakan. Ia melihat sampul notes kecil itu, lalu menemukan sebuah nama dengan tulisan hangul yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

_‘Winwin?’_

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Yuta membuka matanya. Ia berada di tengah hutan yang gelap. Langit berwarna kelabu dan angin dingin berhembus kencang, menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu mendengus sebal. Ia benci dengan latar mimpinya. Mendung, hujan, dan suara petir tidak akan pernah menjadi latar yang menyenangkan bagi Nakamoto Yuta. Kebenciannya pada gelap sejak umur lima tahun membuatnya terbiasa menggantung teru teru bozu agar hujan tak jadi turun._

_Urung berdiam diri, Yuta berjalan menelusuri mimpinya. Paling tidak, ia bisa mencari tempat berlindung—syukur-syukur ada pemanas ruangannya. Kedua matanya berbinar senang ketika melihat sebuah rumah yang jendelanya memancarkan cahaya kuning—pertanda ada manusia selain dirinya._

_Tiba-tiba petir menyambar rumah itu,menjadikannya abu secepat kedipan mata. Yuta menelan ludah; firasatnya berkata buruk._

_"Kenapa kamu meninggalkanku, Yuta?"_

_Yuta mengenali pemilik suara itu. Pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya dalam suka dan duka kini berdiri menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia menghela napas, lalu_

_"Aku nggak meninggalkanmu. Kamu sendiri yang menjauh, Yong-ie."_

_"...dan membuatku kehilangan mimpi?"_

_“Mimpimu hilang karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Yong-_ ie _…”_

_Yuta mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Warna jingga dan merah memenuhi area gelap hingga membuat sekelilingnya seperti tersulut api. Tanah yang dipijakinya bergejolak. Air menggenangi pelupuk matanya saat Taeyong berlari ke arahnya, lalu jatuh ke retakan tanah. Retakan tanah itu makin cepat merambat dan mulai mendekati kakinya—_

_“Kenapa kamu mendengarkan ‘mereka’?”_

_—dan membuatnya ikut jatuh dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar._

**.**

**#**

**.**

_"—hyung, bangun..."_

Yuta ingin membuka matanya, namun jiwanya masih menetap dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Guncangan pelan di kedua bahunya tidak memberikan efek apapun. Si pengguncang bahu mulai resah, lalu berteriak,      

“Yuta- _hyung_ , bangun!”

“Astaga, aku ketiduran!” sentak Yuta hingga mendorong kasar pemuda di depannya. Pemuda Jepang itu terdiam sejenak _—_ untuk menggenapkan kesadarannya, sambil memandangi Winwin yang kaget karena dirinya mendorong pemuda China itu.

“Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu," Yuta meraih kedua tangan Winwin yang gemetar, "udah berapa lama aku ketiduran di sini?”

“Aku... baru datang ke sini...” jawab Winwin dengan suara bergetar. 

Tangan kanan Yuta mengusap helai rambut pirang Winwin. Pemuda berdarah China itu menatap lurus wajah lelah Yuta, lalu balik menggenggam tangan pemuda Jepang itu sambil tersenyum tipis.  

“Jam berapa sekarang?” tanya Yuta—sambil memalingkan matanya dari wajah polos Winwin.

“Jam setengah sebelas malam,” kedua mata cokelat gelap Winwin beralih ke jam dinding, “ Kita tidur saja, ya. Kayaknya Hyung kecapekan banget.”

Yuta mengangguk ragu. Ia menggandeng tangan Winwin, kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruang koreografi dengan pikiran yang melayang ke sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Yuta tidak yakin bahwa dirinya telah tertidur selama satu jam. Seingatnya, ia tidak merasakan kelelahan yang aneh setelah bermimpi lucid (ini bukanlah mimpi lucid pertamanya). 

_—Ada seseorang yang sengaja membuatnya tertidur di ruang koreografi ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Aku pergi dulu, Youngho! Maaf, manager sudah menungguku!”

Youngho mengangguk sekali, sambil memperhatikan punggung Taeyong dari balik kaca mobilnya. Taeyong berlari ke pintu lobi Selatan. Dalam pikiran Taeyong suara-suara keributan internal mulai bergaung. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa dengan jadwal pagi hari ini. Salahkan depresi yang kembali menghantui dirinya hingga ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata dan akhirnya malah datang terlambat—   

_—Karena terburu-buru, Taeyong menabrak seseorang hingga orang itu terjatuh._

“Maaf, aku terburu-buru,” Taeyong membantu pemuda itu kembali berdiri. “kamu tidak apa-apa kan?”

Pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil dari Taeyong itu menggeleng lalu mengulas senyum. Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kebingungannya. Alih-alih dimarahi, ia malah mendapat senyuman manis.

“Kamu… Lee Taeyong kan?” tanyanya sambil menatap intens Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk dengan alis naik sebelah. “Iya, aku Taeyong. Ada perlu apa ya?”

“Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu.”

Taeyong tersenyum kikuk. Ia tengah diburu waktu, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menolak permintaan pemuda berlogat thai ini sehalus mungkin.  

“Maaf, sepertinya aku belum pernah ketemu denganmu, jadi—”

“Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat,” potong pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, “perkenalkan, namaku Ten.”

_“Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali mimpimu, Hyung.”_

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Alhamdulillah, saya udah nemu alur yang pas buat fanfic ini. Biarpun saya bakal nampilin OT18, tokoh utama di fanfic ini cuma 5 orang.
> 
> (((c u m a 5 o r a n g)))
> 
> Maaf kalau penulisannya berantakan. Nanti akan saya edit lagi kalau saya udah kelarin... dua project saya yang lainnya... (menangisi diri ini yang terlalu banyak punya ide tapi mager mengeksekusinya)
> 
> Fanfic ini murni friendship dan brocom. Ya biarpun nggak ada BL, saya tetep ngasih hints kok. Siap-siap aja ya! XD
> 
> Makasih udah baca fanfic ini! Ditunggu komentarnya… ^__^


	3. Fase 3: Dream Hacker

_[Gelap, panas, terang, bias, dan bayangan_

_Saat mimpi dan alam sadar mulai membias_

_Masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan_

_Saat dunia nyata menjadi surealis]_

**.**

**.**

**NCT 2018 © SM Entertainment**

**Members of NCT 2018 are not mine, but God and themselves. I don’t take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**夢のないドリーマー** **(Dreamer without Dream) © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Out of Character (OOC) demi jalan cerita yang lancar jaya (buat Eka), alur cerita loncat-loncat, Alternate Universe (AU), typo, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

_“Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali mimpimu, Hyung.”_

Kedua mata Taeyong membelalak. Bagai mimpi di siang bolong, pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya menanyakan rahasia dirinya yang dikubur sedalam-dalamnya.   

“Hyung depresi karena kehilangan mimpi kan?” tanya Ten.

“Bagaimana… caranya?”

Belum sempat Ten menjawab, Taeyong menarik tangan Ten dan membawanya ke ruang _pantry_ yang mungil dan sepi. Taeyong berdiri membelakangi pintu _pantry_ dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ten tertawa kikuk; sekarang ia diperlakukan seperti tahanan.

“Pertama, kamu harus jelaskan padaku bagaimana aku bisa kehilangan mimpiku.”

“Tujuh bulan yang lalu, ada lima dream hacker yang menyerang kita. Mimpimu—salah satu kekuatanmu—diambil oleh mereka. Yuta-hyung berusaha mencegah mereka, tapi mereka sukses memanipulasi memorimu dan Yuta-hyung dan kabur.”

Ten memperhatikan wajah Taeyong yang tetap datar. Ia berbaik sangka bahwa pemuda berambut pirang didepannya masih mendengarkan dirinya. 

“Maaf, aku baru menemui Hyung dan yang lainnya. Aku harus memastikan kalau _dream hacker_ tidak ada di sekitar kalian.”

Taeyong "Jadi selain aku, kau juga menemui Yuta?"

Ten mengangguk pelan. “Aku benci seperti ini terus,"  lirihnya sembari mengacak surai hitamnya. "karena cuma aku yang ingat semuanya…”

“Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya kenapa Yuta meninggalkanku,” Taeyong menghela napas berat, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya,  “dia pasti marah padaku karena menyerahkan mimpiku pada—“

“Kalian berdua nggak salah! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hyung!” sentak Ten.

Taeyong menggeleng kuat. Meskipun ia tidak ingin percaya pada omong kosong Ten, tapi hati kecilnya mulai tergelitik saat tahu Yuta berusaha melindunginya. Pantas saja Yuta membencinya.

“Aku sudah ketemu Yuta- _hyung_ dan Mark. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Lucas, dan kita berlima… bisa bersatu lagi.”

Taeyong pernah bermimpi bahwa ia dan Yuta bertemu dengan tiga pemuda yang memiliki tujuan yang sama. Salah satunya mirip seperti Ten. Mimpi itu jauh sebelum Yuta pergi meninggalkannya. 

“Terdengar mustahil,” Taeyong tersenyum kecut, lalu membuang pandangannya ke lantai, “jangankan bersatu,  semua  yang kamu jelaskan tadi saja belum bisa aku cerna sepenuhnya.”

“Terserah Hyung mau percaya atau nggak.”

Ten mendorong Taeyong menjauh untuk memutar kenop pintu _pantry_ , lalu keluar dengan desahan napas kecewa. Walaupun terdengar lirih, Taeyong bisa mendengar kalimat frustasi dari balik pintu pantry.  

“—yang penting aku sudah menjelaskan _Hyung_ tentang mimpimu yang hilang, dan semuanya bukan kesalahanmu." 

Getaran ponsel di saku celana menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Ia merogoh sakunya, lalu berlari keluar dari pantry. Ponselnya hanya digenggam; getaran panggilan diabaikannya. Ia sudah tahu siapa penelepon itu dan ia harus menemuinya secepat yang ia bisa.  

**.**

**[Fase 3: The Dream Hacker]**

**.**

Seharusnya pagi hari kali ini adalah pagi yang normal di Itaewon, Korea Selatan di gedung NCT Entertainment. Namun tidak bagi untuk seorang pemuda berdarah China. Winwin sudah kelimpungan. Ia kehilangan benda yang berarti baginya.

“Duh, di mana ya notes itu?”

Winwin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sudah mencari di sekeliling kamar yang minimalis. Lima kali ia membalik selimut, mengobrak-abrik meja nakasnya. Tapi tetap saja buku kecil itu tidak ketemu juga.  

“Nyari apa?”

Pertanyaan dan tepukan di bahu membuat Winwin hampir terlonjak. Mulutnya hampir saja melontarkan kalimat umpatan dalam bahasa ibunya. Seseorang yang berani mengagetkannya adalah Yuta.   

_‘Yuta-hyung pasti nggak tau di mana notes itu…’_

“Emm aku nyari buku kecil berwarna kuning."

Winwin ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu plin-plan. Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu dengan entengnya berkata,

"Kalau hilang, tinggal beli lagi. Apa susahnya—"

"Isinya penting buatku!"

Winwin menatap tajam Yuta. Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu menyesal karena mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan temannya ini.

"Maaf. Aku bantu kamu mencari buku itu." 

Setengah jam kemudian, kedua pemuda itu menyerah. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca siang hari di distrik Guanzhong, Cina, cukup bersahabat. Matahari tidak bersinar terik; lebih sering tertutupi awan. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja sebagian besar orang memilih untuk tinggal di dalam ruangan. Seperti yang dilakukan dua orang berkewarganegaraan Tiongkok dan satu orang berkewarganegaraan Korea di apartemen yang cukup terkenal di distrik Guanzhong.  

“Lucas!”

Suara halus Jungwoo berusaha menyentak seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang matanya terus menatap layar ponsel. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu baru menyadari saat mendekati Lucas. Sahabatnya tuli mendadak karena _earpod_  berwarna putih terpasang di telinganya.   

“Jungwoo-hyung tadi ngomong apa?” tanya Lucas sambil melepas salah satu earpod-nya.

“Makanya kalau dengerin lagu pakai headset jangan terlalu keras!”

Lucas terbahak. Bentakan dari Jungwoo tidak pernah membuatnya gentar. Suara Jungwoo terlalu lembut untuk menggertaknya. 

“Makanya hyung kalau ngomong pakai mic deh biar kenceng!” ledek Lucas. 

“Kalian berdua ini kerjaannya ribut melulu…”

Seorang pemuda bertubuh sedang keluar dari dapur. Aroma pai apel yang baru matang menggelitik indera penciuman kedua 

“Wah, Kun-ge bikin pai!”

Lucas bersorak, lalu mencomot sepotong pai apel berukuran paling besar. Dengan sigap, Kun memukul tangan besar Lucas seraya memberikan tatapan membunuh.

“Jangan main comot-comot! Cuci tangan dulu sana!”

Lucas memanyunkan bibirnya. “Kun-ge pelit! Oke, aku bakal cuci tangan sampai tidak ada kuman di tanganku!”

Lucas berlari menuju wastafel samba misuh-misuh, diiringi dengan cekikikan Jungwoo. 

“Kebiasaan...” kata Kun sambil geleng-geleng kepala. 

"Bukan Lucas namanya kalau nggak heboh."

Kun menahan tawanya. Ia menaruh piring pai apel di meja. 

Jungwoo menatap Kun—pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.    

“Kun-ge beneran nggak mau berangkat bareng kita ke Korea?”

“Paling cepat empat atau lima hari lagi aku ke sana,” jawab Kun. “aku masih harus mengurusi keuangan restoranku di sini, biar aku bisa tenang di Korea."

"Kenapa nggak ditutup aja? Toh Gege cuma sebulan di sana."

"Terus aku dapet uangnya darimana, Kim Jungwoo?" 

Jungwoo memamerkan cengirannya. Tangannya beralih mengambil satu potong pai apel buatan Kun. Ia terkejut melihat potogan pai apel di piring putih besar itu berkurang setengahnya.

“Hah? Pai apelnya tinggal lima potong?”

Kun tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya. 

“Lucas! Kamu ambil pai apelnya berapa potong?” tanyanya setengah berteriak.

“Apwa?”

Jungwoo dan Kun hanya bengong melihat Lucas. Ia menoleh dengan kedua pipi menggembung; penuh dengan makanan yang belum dikunyah. Mereka berdua lupa bahwa Lucas adalah bayi yang terperangkap di tubuh dewasa.

“Telen dulu kuenya!” bentak keduanya serempak. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Taeil duduk berhadapan dengan Doyoung di coffee shop yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit Seoul. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini Taeil seperti berhadapan dengan dosen pembimbing ketimbang teman dekat.

“Sudah baca bukunya?” tanya Doyoung—membuka pembicaraan.

“Baru sampai bab empat,” jawab Taeil sambil menahan kuapan.

“Kalau udah baca sampai 250 halaman, Hyung bakalan nyambung kalau aku ngomongin soal somniator.”

Mata sipit Taeil langsung membulat. “Hah, tadi kamu bilang apa? Omni—ator?”   

“Ada beberapa orang yang diberkati kekuatan spesial dari mimpi mereka,” Doyoung menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengomeli Taeil—waktunya akan terbuang percuma, “mereka itu yang disebut somniator atau the dreamer.”

“Jika ada somniator, maka ada musuh yang setara dengan kemampuan mereka. Mereka disebut the dream hacker.”

“Para peretas mimpi ya?”

“The dream hacker nggak cuma mencuri  ataupun mencuri mimpi. Mereka bisa memanipulasi mimpi korban bahkan melenyapkan mimpi orang itu hingga ia menghilang—”

“Mimpinya?”

“Orangnya! Benar-benar menghilang dari dunia nyata!” sambung Doyoung sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Taeil terpaku pada kedua mata Doyoung yang berbinar antusias. Teman dekatnya itu benar-benar menekuni mimpi lucid. Bahkan dirinya—yang juga menyukai petualangan mimpi lucid—bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan Doyoung.    

Taeil teringat satu pernyataan yang mengganjal di kepalanya. “Tapi orang bisa lenyap gara-gara mimpi itu kayaknya cuma mitos—“

“Sebagian orang di belahan bumi lain masih menganggap bumi itu datar. Sebagian yang lain menganggap mimpi lucid hanyalah konspirasi dari iluminati,” potong Doyoung berapi-api, “hal mitos bisa jadi adalah kenyataan yang belum terungkap."

Taeil mengangguk sekali. Dari diskusi satu arah antara dirinya dengan Doyoung, ia bisa menyimpulkan satu hal—

_—Orang genius beda tipis dengan orang gila._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan kanan Taeil menimang buku notes berwarna kuning yang ditemukannya kemarin sore. Semalam ia sempat membaca sekilas buku kecil itu, tapi dengan kerutan dahi yang semakin bertambah. Hanya sedikit tulisan hangul berantakan yang ia mengerti. Sisanya didominasi tulisan hanyu Mandarin dan coretan tangan yang tidak ia mengerti. 

“Ah, kamu yang  di situ!”

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kurus itu menoleh. Taeil  mendekati pemuda berbaju biru itu, lalu mengangsurkan buku notes kuning itu kepadanya.  

“Ah—notes itu!” pekik Winwin. “Di mana kamu menemukannya?”

“Waktu kamu menabrakku, dan ternyata buku ini jatuh di dekat kakiku,” jelas Taeil. “untung kita masih bisa ketemu lagi.”

“Ah syukurlah…” Winwin mendekap buku mungil itu dengan senyum merekah,  “terima kasih ya—“

“Moon Taeil. Panggil aja Taeil.”

“Terima kasih banyak Taeil-ssi!”

“Panggil aku Taeil saja, kalau kamu kelahiran 1994 atau lebih tua.”

“Baik, Taeil-hyung!”

“Ah, jadi kamu lebih muda dariku, Winwin-ah,” “tapi memang seharusnya ya. Soalnya kamu imut banget.”

Winwin tertawa kecil; memamerkan deretan gigi putih

“Aku permisi dulu, Hyung.”

Sepeninggalan Winwin, Taeil baru teringat satu hal. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti isi keseluruhan notes kuning itu, ia sempat melihat tulisan mimpi dalam huruf _hangul_ dan _hanyu_.

_—dia bisa menjadi subyek menarik untuk eksperimentalnya._

_‘Aku bisa ketemu lagi nggak ya sama dia?’_

Taeil menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa satu hal, lalu merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati, _‘Kenapa aku lupa nanya nomornya!’_

'Kalau diizinkan bertemu, aku akan tanyakan lagi nomornya.'

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Mark membuka matanya. Sejauh matanya memandang, ia seperti hidup di dalam televisi zaman dulu. Ia melihat hamparan ilalang dalam putih dan kelabu, langit berwarna putih semburat abu-abu, serta di depannya terhampar jalan setapak berwarna hitam pekat._

_Mark berjalan menuju sebuah rumah tua berlapis cat putih kusam—yang terlihat seperti warna kelabu. Seperti deja vu, ia pernah berlari dengan Jeno. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu, namun baru sampai di pekarang rumah tua itu._

_Mark menjentikkan jarinya. Burung-burung yang terbang berhenti di udara. rumput ilalang berhenti bergoyang. Semua yang berada di sekelilingnya membeku, kecuali dirinya._

_Kedua mata Mark melebar ketika melihat sosok Lucas dan Taeyong bergeming di depan rumah tua itu. Ia berlari mendekati kedua pemuda itu, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika waktu kembali berjalan. Taeyong dan Lucas menatap satu sama lain, lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke  pelaku yag meghentikan waktu._

_“Kalian berdua liat Yuta-hyung?”_

_Lucas mengangkat bahunya. Taeyong menggeleng lemah. Tubuh Mark mulai lunglai. Usahanya memulai mimpi lucid akan sia-sia._

_“Yuta-hyung tahu siapa Ten-hyung!” seru Mark menyakinkan Taeyong. "dia juga menemuiku dan mengingatkanku bahwa kita berlima pernah menjadi satu tim!"_

_“Kenapa kita berlima terpisah dan saling tidak mengingat satu sama lain?” tanya Lucas._

_“Dream hacker berhasil merebut salah satu kemampuanku,” jawab Taeyong._

_Bangunan mimpi Mark mulai goyah. Tanah yang diinjaknya bergetar hebat. Laki-laki berkewarganegaraan Kanada itu tak lagi melihat sosok Taeyong maupun Lucas. Ia hanya melihat mimpi hitam putihnya mengabur dan melebur menjadi hitam pekat._

**.**

**#**

**.**

Haechan melihat sekelilingnya dengan raut wajah gusar. Ruang latihan baru saja ditelusurinya. _Pantry_ juga tak luput dari pencariannya. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang dicarinya tak jua menunjukkanbatang hidungnya. 

Remaja kelahiran Jeju itu berpapasan dengan Jeno. 

“Kamu liat Mark- _hyung_ nggak?”

Jeno menggeleng. Haechan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sudah mencari Mark di setiap ruangan lantai tiga, tapi laki-laki itu tetap tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

“Aku tadi liat Mark-hyung di lobi Barat.”

Jawaban Renjun membuat Haechan berlari menuju lift dan buru-buru menekan tombol agar pintu lift segera terbuka.   

“Kenapa Haechan mencari Mark- _hyung_ sampai seheboh itu?” tanya Jeno.

Renjun mengedikkan bahu.  Tidak seperti Haechan yang biasanya cuek bebek dengan Mark; sampai-sampai berlari kalang kabut seperti tadi. 

“Haechan kenapa? Abis dikejar setan ya?” tanya Renjun.

Jeno hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Renjun, lalu mengumamkan satu kalimat yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

“Aku bisa menebak siapa yang akan ditemui Mark- _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lobi Barat, Mark mencari sosok yang disebut dalam mimpinya. Seorang pemuda berdarah Jepang dan bermarga Nakamoto.  

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Pemuda yang dicarinya baru saja masuk dari pintu lobi. Mark berlari dan memanggil pemuda itu.

“Yuta-hyung!”

Yuta menoleh ke arah Mark, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Kamu memanggilku?”

Mark mengangguk dengan napas terengah-engah. "Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu dengan Hyung..." ucapnya dengan peuh kelegaan. 

Yuta menatap datar wajah lelah Mark. Ia bukantipikal orang yang suka berbasa-basi. "Maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Jadi langsung saja, ada perlu apa?"

“Apa Hyung pernah bertemu dengan cowok bernama Ten?”

Yuta menjentikkan jarinya. “Oh, cowok aneh yang berlogat Thailand dan wajahnya yang rada feminim itu?” tanyanya.

Mark mengangguk semangat. Yuta mengernyitkan dahinya; remaja dihadapannya mulai mencurigakan.

“Memangnya kenapa dengan orang itu?”

“Kalau ketemu dengan dia lagi, tolong beritahu aku, _Hyung_ ,” pinta Mark. “aku udah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan dia kemarin—”

“Kamu ngomong apaan sih?” sergah Yuta.

“Karena dia tahu keadaan Taeyong- _hyung_! Dia—“

“Mark- _hyung_! Dari tadi aku cariin ternyata ada di sini!”

Air muka Mark mulai panik. Ia menoleh ke belakang—menatap Haechan, lalu berteriak ke remaja berambut merah burgundy itu. 

“Jangan sekarang, Haechan—”

“Kamu dipanggil manager-hyung tau! Dimarahin baru tau rasa kamu!”

“Diam di situ dulu, Haechan!” perintah Mark. “Mendekat satu langkah, aku akan lari menjauh lagi!”

Dalam hati, Yuta mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Dosa besar apa yang telah dilakukannya sampai bertemu dengan artis remaja yang rusuh (dan merepotkan) seperti Mark dan Haechan.

“Aku minta nomor Yuta-hyung. Nanti kita bicarakan soal Taeyong-hyung lewat line,” Mark mengambil ponselnya, lalu menyodorkan ke Yuta.

Yuta menyambar ponsel Mark, lalu mengetik nomornya dalam hitungan detik. Mark tersenyum puas. Ia mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya, lalu memasukkan dalam saku celana jinsnya.

“Terima kasih Yuta-hyung.” Mark membungkuk sopan, lalu berlari ke arah Haechan dan menggandeng—lebih tepatnya menarik—tangan remaja Jeju itu.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" gumam Yuta sambil mengurut pelipisnya. "Kenapa aku mau memberikan nomorku ke anak aneh itu?"    

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesawat tujuan Korea Selatan mendarat mulus di bandara Incheon. 

“Akhirnya aku nyampe di Korea!”

Jungwoo tertawa canggung melihat tingkah Lucas yang memalukan—orang-orang di sekitar mereka langsung menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya ia berlari menjauh dari Lucas; pura-pura tidak mengenali pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

“Aku mau beli minum dulu. Kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya!”

Lucas merengut. Walaupun usia mereka hanya terpaut setahun, Jungwoo seringkali menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. 

Jungwoo berjalan ke minimarket tak jauh dari pusat oleh-oleh bandara Incheon. Lucas berjalan menuju kursi tunggu  

“Lucas?”

Langkah kaki Lucas terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Si pemanggil itu menyunggingkan senyum panjang—yang membuat bulu kuduk pemuda China itu berdiri.

_“… atau sebaiknya aku panggil Wong Yuk Hei saja?”_

**.**

**[Bersambung]**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s note:
> 
> Noh, bagi kalian bala-bala Lucas, udah lunas ya utang saya! Utang saya benerin chapter 1 sama 2 juga udah kelar :
> 
> (Tapi chapter 3 masih berantakan hiks! Besok saya bakal rapikan lagi)
> 
> Udah ketebak kan kelima tokoh utamanya? Chapter depan bakalan langsung fokus ke salah satu karakter utama. Saya berusaha membagi dengan fair peran buat 18 butir gandum utuh ini. #pret #mencobaberwibawa
> 
> Semoga saya bisa langsung fokus ke konflik utamanya di chapter depan. :’)
> 
> Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca. Ditunggu komentarnya ^^
> 
> P.S: Mungkin saya kasih liat 18 member NCT di chapter depan (kalo nggak mager) biar lebih kebayang kayak gimana bentukan(?) mereka di fanfic ini.


End file.
